Ruby's New Adventure
by FalcoxFoxLoverXx
Summary: Brandon Ruby emerald goes on a Pokemon journey that would take his breath away. He soon discovers his fate and a love life that he can't handle. Can he handle both or will he suffer his dream? Disclaimer: I don't Own Pokemon. Rated Mature for Yaoi, Cussing, sex, and more. Have fun Reading
1. Chapter 1:

RubyxGoldLoverXx: Hey guys! This is a new story I made up by restarting my Pokemon Omega Ruby game. Im going to try to put my own setting though, so it will be mature because of such drama and nonsense I put in my story. My chapters are going to be at least 2,000 to 5,000 words long so bear with me as you read this story. Its called Ruby's New Adventure. It has a sequence to it. Yes, its strictly Gay for those of you that like gay fanfictions and such. Let me start for you because I know you are bored out of your mind reading this. This will have a Normal POV and Ruby/Brandon POV setting. There will be characters from multiple games in this story. Not including ash….okay, maybe some for him, but yeah….ON TO IT! YA! XD Plus the last names will be the same, I mean, Wynaut? XD

Chapter 1: Just getting started

(Normal POV)

As the truck kept rumbling the stuff around the in the back, Brandon Emerald, Only age 12, Traveling inside the back of the truck/van, moves the stuff so it wouldn't squish him. As the truck now stopped, he exited the truck, going to the house that "He" moved too. His Mother Luna Emerald comes out the door and sees her son as she smiles brightly for him. "Hey Brandon! Can't you believe it? We got moved in!" She said, going over to him and patting his shoulder as he smiles. "Yeah mom. Surprisingly dad had enough." He said, blushing and smiling at the same time. She smiled back and then gave a straight face. "Oh yeah, Go check your room out! You need to set your clock as well!" She explained as she then left to go back inside.

He couldn't wait and see what was inside, so he went to the door, which was open, and then walked in, seeing two bulky machokes finishing what they were doing, and then called out that they were done. "Thank you for helping us move in you two!" Luna said as she smiled. He smiled as well. Didn't seem like much he could do. The machokes then took a leave as Brandon now headed upstairs to go set his clock to the right time of the day. He set it to 7:40am which was the time at the moment in the world of hoenn. (Its hoenn right? Sorry, XD. I get mixed up) He then went back downstairs and suddenly his mother calls out to him. "Brandon! Come quick! It's your dad with an interview!" She said as she was watching the Tv in the room and he came running over to it.

"…And that's all we bring for you today. See you next time folks!" The announcer on the Television said as Luna frowned to that. "Well, shot. Anyway, why don't you go see professor birch? I think they live next door!" She proclaimed as she called out and he nodded and went out the door, closing it. He ran past the mailbox of "His" and then went to knock on the neighbors doors. This was a polite way of getting to know people as well. Professor birch's wife answered the door and smiled. "Hi, come on in!" She said as she held the door open for him to come in, which he did, knowing his place, he waited for futher instruction. He is bashful after all. But in pokemon battles he ain't. He knows the best strategies of pokemon.

"Oh, by the way. If you're looking for my husband, he went to do an errand for something of his research. Why don't you meet our daughter? She's right upstairs." She insisted and he nodded and he went upstairs and saw a light-brown haired girl with a red sort of bandana on her head. "Got to get the potions, those pokemon and those…..Ah! Hi there!" May said as she walked over to Brandon and blushed some. "I totally didn't see you there! My name's May. So you're the new Brandon guy that everyone has been talking about huh? Glad to meet you! Listen, I have to go do something. I'll be on route 104 if you need me!" She explained as she then walked by him and down the stairs to go out the door.

He then walked downstairs and waved her mother goodbye and left the house. He then walked up to where a boy called out "Somebody! Im scared to go see what is happening to the man!" Which made Brandon wonder. He walked into the path to where the man was and then the brown haired man started to run around in a circle and such. "Quick! You gotta help me! Look in my bag there and grab a pokeball! There is a pokemon inside! Please hurry!" He said as Brandon nodded in agreement and bent down to look inside the bag. There were three pokemon in the bag. They were marked with labels. The first said 'Treecko, the Grass type Pokemon'.

The second one said 'Torchic, The Fire type Pokemon'. The Last/third one said 'Mudkip, the Water type Pokemon'. He decided for awhile, which was a few seconds, and then he picked the mudkip. He then went over to the pokemon that was chasing the professor and started to battle it. He sent out that mudkip he got from the bag of the professors. "Mudkip, use water gun!" Brandon called out as the water type did as instructed and hit the other pokemon with water gun. The other pokemon was nearly dead due to a critical hit. The other pokemon now attack the mudkip but then "Dodge it, mudkip!" Brandon yelled softly as mudkip saw the attack and dodged it on time. This was a chance to knock out the other pokemon. "Use water gun one more time, mudkip!" Brandon said as the water pokemon then formed a water ball at its mouth and then shot a water "Line" over to the foe, making it knock out on the ground. "Good job mudkip! You did well!" Brandon said as he then put the mudkip back into its pokeball.

"Thanks. Say, you moved here right? Im Professor Birch and im glad to meet you. You must be Brandon. Here, come to my pokemon lab, im sure we can talk better there." Professor Birch said as he walked past Brandon, grabbing his bag, then walking to his pokemon lab as Brandon followed him to it. As Brandon got inside, he went to the back to where the professor was, so that the professor could talk to him. "Thanks for saving my tail back there! Say, would you like that mudkip I gave you? It seems to take the fancy of being with you." The professor asked, knowing what Brandon would say. "Yes. That's awesome." Brandon said and the professor had then gave him the mudkip to Brandon. Brandon's first pokemon, right in the palm of his hand.

"I'll be sure to take good care of it!" Brandon smiled as the professor smiled back. "Im sure you will. You want to nickname it?" He asked, wiping his nose with a tissue from his pocket. "Sure. I'll name it Aquanarion, Sir." Brandon mannered as he smiled. The professor liked such nonsense. "Heh, very well. May you be helpful to Aquanarion then. Why don't you go find my daughter, May? She said she might be on route 104 when someone needed her. Why don't you go see her?" He asked as Brandon nodded, putting the pokeball on his pokebelt that he had on his waist, as he now exited the lab, making it to route 103.

He trained for 5 minutes, getting Aquanarion tougher, just in case he had to battle May. The Level for Aquanarion was now Level 7 and he knew it was ready, but to be sure, he trained one more battle. Now, he was ready. He walked to the oldale town's pokemon center to heal Aquanarion to full health. As the pokemon got healed, he now had to go straight to route 104. He went straight past the town's flower patch garden in the middle of the town and to route 104. He now saw May and went to her. "There's that pokemon and that one….Oh? Hi Brandon! Seems like you found me. I was just doing a little research on some pokemon and all. Looks like you have your first pokemon, wanna battle?" May asked as Brandon nodded. "I'll give it my all! Don't hold back now." She said as Brandon backed up and got into his battle stance and sent out Aquanarion. She sent out Treecko. Both pokemon's roars gave it an intense sense for a battle.

"Aquanarion, use growl!" Brandon called out as the water type listened and made a roar like sound to make the opponent's pokemon's attack go down. "Heh, Treecko, use leer!" May called out as Treecko nodded and made a sharp look at Aquanarion, which made his defense go down. "Dammit, no. Whatever, that's just once down. Use growl again!" Brandon ordered as Aquanarion did as told and it made the attack go down of the others pokemon. "Fine, play like that. Treecko, use pound!" May said as Treecko ran over to Aquanarion and went to do a slap-like move. "Dodge it Aquanarion!" Brandon said as Aquanarion dodged it in time before it hit him. "Use Tackle!" Brandon yelled softly as the pokemon did as instructed again and rammed right into the other pokemon, making it knock out by critical hit.

"Noooo! Treecko!" May said as she came over to her knocked out pokemon and sent it back to its pokeball. "Well played. Especially with a critical hit like that! You got lucky. So, come with me. I have to get back to the Professor, A.k.a. My dad." She said as Brandon nodded and followed her. They walked past oldale town and made it through route 103, and now they were at the doors of the professor's lab. "Oh, here. I forgot to heal you're pokemon." She let out a hand and Brandon gave her Aquanarion and she healed him full and then giving it back to Brandon. She then entered the lab, following with Brandon behind her.

The professor was happy to see them again at such short notice. "So, it seems you beat my daughter's pokemon. That's amazing on your first try as a pokemon trainer. I want to give you a device that will help you more." Professor Birch then took out an item that looked almost like a phone in a sort of way, maybe a tablet like. "That's called a Pokedex! Use it to record data of the pokemon you encounter. It will help you. So, I know the answer to this question but, you will try to complete the Pokedex right?" He asked Brandon. Brandon nodded in agreement, taking the Pokedex from the professor. This concluded the first part of his journey.

Time has now past and he trains to the path of going to Petalburg city, to meet his dad. He trains abit first before going to the city. He didn't catch no pokemon yet, but he will soon. His Aquanarion is Level 11 now and he thinks its good enough for now. "Time to go to my dad now." Brandon said with confidence, even though he wasn't going to battle him yet. He had to wait a while for that to happen. As he just got into Petalburg city, he stops to the pokemon center and gets his pokemon healed, so that he would be ready for any other pokemon. He now heads over to the gym where there was a kid and his dad talking, were at. "Well, train harder next time young one. Then im sure you can try me again some other time." Norman said as he smiled brightly. "Thanks Sir! I will train my hardest next time!" He said as he then left off to go train and what-not.

"Well, well, if it isn't my son, Brandon. Hey, you moved in okay?" He asked him, grinning like a gym leader would do. "Yes dad." Brandon nodded as he smiled at the grin. "Well, let's talk in my gym where it wouldn't cause a scene or what-not." He said as he headed inside his gym, Brandon following his back. "So, son, you are training your pokemon right?" Norman asked as he had a question look on his face. "Yes dad, I am. Im trying my hardest to become the League's champion and soon, one day, I will be it. Now, I have to rely on Hope, Destiny, and Strength within a heart to become of it." Brandon explained as his dad smiled at him. Just then, someone entered the gym. He was about Brandon's height, but somewhat shorter, not too short.

"E-excuse me? I want a pokemon…" The boy said as he came up to them. "But I don't have one of my own and it's hard for me to get one without battling one iif you don't have a pokemon in the first place." The boy said as Norman nodded in agreement. "I'll tell you what, Brandon here, will help you get one. Here borrow this zigzagoon from me. Once you caught your first and own pokemon, ill have that back." Norman said as he approached in front of the boy and gave him a pokeball that had the pokemon in it and a regular pokeball that had no pokemon in it. "You w-will help me right?" He asked as Brandon nodded and they walked out the gym.

Walking down the path where grass was, he started to speak again. "Name's Wally. I forgot to tell you it then. But now you know. So, do I just go in the grass and they pop out?" Wally asked as Brandon nodded, making Wally smile and go into the grass. "W-woah! I want this one!" Wally exasperated as he sent out zigzagoon from it pokeball. After sometime, he caught the Ralts that had appeared and they went back to the gym and talked to Norman, A.k.a Brandon's dad. "Wow that was fast." Norman said as he accepted his pokemon back and put it in his case. "Sure was, all because of Brandon here!" Wally said, him knowing his name because of Norman saying it a few minutes back. "Hehe…It was nothing. Im a helper at times." Brandon blushed as Wally smiled. "T-thanks again! I hope we get to battle one day Brandon!" Wally said as he then walked out the gym. "Well Brandon, guess its time for your leave too. Don't wanna be too behind from that fellow." Norman joked as Brandon blushed red.

"Yep, I know dad. Cya real soon!" Brandon called out as he waved his dad off and left the gym. Heading out the gym, he goes to a bench and sits down. "Someday, I'll be a pokemon champion. Just you wait…" Brandon said, looking at the pond's water at the view. Who knows? Maybe he will. Soon enough to be true though.

..

RubyxGoldLoverXx: Hey guys! That's chapter one for Ruby's New Adventure. Its not mature just yet. But it will be, trust me. So im currently doing shitty schoolwork and its making me lose my mind again for my other story, you know Ruby and Gold Dream Lovers? Yeah, if you haven't read it, go check it out, it not done though…So yeah. Be sure to check my bio to know some stuff about me and all. Leave a Favorite, Follow, Review, or PM for this story if you liked it. Thanks for reading and I'll update it ASAP, Later! :) :D


	2. Chapter 2

RubyxGoldLoverXx: Hello, just got to the gym leaders part. It took a day and all night to get me too because im being slow for the parts for the story, plus adding characters at the right time too. So, let me get to it.

Brandon's Pokemon: Aquanarion (Mudkip)

Chapter 2: Battling The First Gym Leader

(Normal POV)

As Brandon thought it over in his head, an unknown pokemon walked over to him, getting the nuts on the ground to eat. Brandon looked at the pokemon with awe as if he never saw it before. "Is that from here?" He said, looking over to it, getting out his Pokedex and checked the pokemon. It wasn't from hoenn, it was from the Kanto region. Brandon wanted to catch it badly. He got up from the bench and went over to the pokemon, the pokemon continued eating the nuts he grabbed from the ground. 'I gotta have him. Just got too.' Brandon thought, looking at it. "Hey bud. Over here! Yeah, you, eating the peanuts!" Brandon called out as the Charmander looked over to him and then continued to eat his peanuts. The pokemon then started to carefully walk over to Brandon, knowing Brandon, Brandon grabbed a pokeball from his pocket and sent out mudkip.

The Charmander got nervous and ran back to the pokemon mart, Brandon then went over to it, Aquanarion following him. "Come here! Im not trying to hurt you. Me and Aquanarion want you to travel the world of Hoenn with us. Right Aquanarion?" Brandon asked, Aquanarion looking over at the other pokemon. (Im not good with pokemon sounds, so….) "Mudkip, Mud!" Aquanarion called out and nodded, looking back at Brandon and smiled. Brandon blushed and looked over to Charmander. Charmander stepped closer, knowing to not trust his opponent, he stepped even closer to them. Then Brandon pressed the button on the pokeball and a red light was sent over to the Charmander, without Charmander struggling or anything. It made several wiggles before capturing, making Brandon smile and grab the pokeball. "Thank you Aquanarion. Seems like it trusts you more than me." Brandon said as Aquanarion smiled and nodded before Brandon grabbed his pokeball and sent him back to it.

"I gotta go back to the professor about this!" Brandon said as he ran past the pokemon center and past route 105. As he made it to route 101, He went to jump over the "Thing" that was in the damn way, he tripped instead, hitting his face on the ground first. "Ow! Shit! Bullshit! Who fucking put that in the way?" He said, looking up to see May from above him. "Hey Brandon! What happened?" May asked, knowing the answer. She tripped multiple times because of the "Thing". "Well, I tripped on the fucking ledge thing and my nose is bleeding like a bitch…" Brandon said as May laughed when she heard him curse. It wasn't usual that he did, he WAS bashful after all. "Damn, wow. A Curser huh? So am I. Need help getting up or your fine?" May asked, looking down at him, putting out a hand to help him up. He grabbed her hand and pulled up to where he was on his legs again.

"So, why were you coming back here though?" May asked as she looked into his eyes with a bright sparkle. He looked away by looking at the ground. He didn't have sexual feelings for girls, no offense to May, because he rather would like to have a guy. "I need to talk to the professor about something. Its rather important for my Pokedex. Its something small but it's a little deal to DEAL with." Brandon explained, answering her question as she nodded. "Well, have fun losing the next battle we have! I gotta go train some more!" She said as she went past him and went on her little way to train. Brandon smirked and thought 'No way in hell.'

He now has made it to professor and he then opened the professor's door as he was in the back doing some research on more of his stuff he had to do. "Professor?" Brandon asked as The Professor looked behind him and looked over at Brandon and smiled. "Hey kid. Whatcha doing back here so early?" He asked him, as he stayed turned around to see Brandon. "Well, I was sitting on a bench and then one pokemon that I don't know about, was eating something. I then went over to it, sending out Aquanarion, and it trusted him. It let me capture him as well." Brandon explained, looking over to the professor, taking the pokeball that had Charmander in it and sent it out.

The professor looked at the pokemon and had thought about it. "It's a Charmander. It's a fire type from the Kanto region. That's actually quite rare in the Hoenn region. You would most likely not see that here at all." The Professor said as he made a grin, looking at the Charmander, then back to Brandon. "You did never nick-named it, did you?" He asked, blinking his eyes, giving him a "nice" look. "Nope, never did yet." Brandon answered, looking at the Charmander. "Well, this would be the best time. What will you name it?" Professor Birch asked, looking at Brandon. Brandon gave it some thought and then he came up with a good name. "FlameLord." Brandon answered and Professor Birch smiled brightly. "Well then. He is now going to be called FlameLord. Also, he can learn dragon based attacks. But that's egg moves and egg moves are when you breed your pokemon. Breeding can be, yes you know this but, with a female and a male of some sort of pokemon. So, if you encounter one of these again, like you'll be able to or anything, maybe you would breed a male and a female." Professor Birch explained as Brandon nodded in agreement.

"But professor…" Brandon said, getting a worried look. "What Brandon?" Professor Birch asked, looking at the papers on the tables as he started to write on one of them. "What if the P-poke…- He couldn't finish his sentence, looking over at the now waiting professor who was waiting for him to finish his sentence. Brandon gave it some thought because he even knew what he was going to say anyway. Professor Birch realized his question as he was thinking about. "Well, if there are gay, they would not have a likely chance to breed eggs, Brandon." The professor answered his unfinished question with a smile. "AH! Embarrassing." Brandon blushed out and the professor laughed out. "So, its best to go train so you don't lose to May anytime sooner. Good luck with FlameLord. May you two be the best friends as pokemon and human together. Don't forget to challenge the first gym leader at Rustburo City. She'll tell you where the next gym leader will be as well. Good luck again." Professor Birch smiled as Brandon nodded. "Thank you Professor." Brandon said as he waved him off and exited the Lab.

Making back to Petalburg City was easy, plus training was good along the way because he got to record its data in the Pokedex in the middle of visiting the professor. Also, FlameLord's Level was now 9, Aquanarion got level 12 after training FlameLord to Level 9. (Makes it easier for you guys to know when they will evolve, yeah, the level. XD) So, Brandon has now made it to a forest, after battling a rich boy right by the forest, which made FlameLord Level up to level 10. As he was getting into the forest. He had to battle a trainer, which was easy. The trainer was a bug type and he has a fire, a Super effective hit. He beat him easily and moved along the forest with his two healed pokemon. Going deeper into the forest, he saw a scientist in a lab coat, which he didn't look like a battler.

Brandon approached the scientist and the scientist began to talk rapidly. "Oh my gosh, hi, umm…You would perhaps have the pokemon called Scroomish do you? Because I really love that pokemon." The scientist asked as one other Person in a Red uniform came over from a few steps behind the scientist. "Hey YOU! I finally found you! Give me those Devon goods and we won't have no trouble!" The Grunt said as the scientist looked behind him and then hid behind Brandon because of the Devon Goods wouldn't get stolen. "You're a Pokemon trainer right? You have to help me out from this! The president of the Devon Corporation told me not to get them stolen by some meddling Magma grunt! I need your help! Defeat him for me!" The scientist cried out as Brandon nodded.

"Oh? Okay…Get ready for a world of hurt, because its coming right now!" The Magma grunt said with anger as he sent a dark type pokemon out. Brandon took out his FlameLord and began to call the first move. "FlameLord, use Ember!" Brandon yelled softly as FlameLord nodded and listened to Brandon's orders as he hit the other Pokemon with a fiery blast, which wasn't too big of one, but it hit with a critical hit somehow. "Grrr! You'll pay for that! Poochyena, use bite!" The Magma grunt called out. "Dodge it FlameLord!" Brandon called out as FlameLord waited for the right time and when that came, he dodged the bite. "Yeah! Good Job FlameLord! Okay, now use Leer!" Brandon said as the Pokemon made a sharp look at the Poochyena and its defense got lowered. "Good!" Brandon smirked as he looked over to the Grunt and The Grunt had a full rage going on. Seems like he was madder than fire. Ahahaha! "Poochyena, use tackle!" The Grunt yelled and the Poochyena then hit FlameLord because Brandon thought it wasn't fair for the Grunt to get mad over a battle by not hitting his pokemon.

"Its okay, hang in there FlameLord! While you're hanging in there, Use Ember one Last time!" Brandon called out as FlameLord got back up on its legs and made his fiery 'Blast' again, knocking out the other pokemon on the grass, cold-out flat. "Yeah! Good job FlameLord!" Brandon said as he checked his pokemon for a Level change for FlameLord, which actually he did level to Level 11. "Alright good! Come back now FlameLord!" Brandon said as he got his pokeball out for the Charmander and it sent him back to its pokeball. The Magma Grunt sighed and sent his pokemon back to its pokeball. The Magma Grunt then smirked. "You've got some nerve, meddling with Team Magma. Your best bet is to train more, because when I meet you again, it won't be pretty. I'll let you off for now!" The Grunt said with a grin and left to go out of this forest on the other side. "Thank you!" The scientist said as he went in front of Brandon. "Thanks, here, take this! It's and Exp. Share. It helps with leveling your pokemon quickly. It took my brain and body to come up with such a device. Im also letting you have it because you saved this Devon goods. I have to hurry along now. But, here…Let him heal your pokemon!" The scientist said as Brandon smiled and handed him his two pokeballs that had Charmander and Mudkip in. The scientist healed his two pokemon, giving his pokeballs back to him, he waves him off and goes out the forest. "I need to train more…" Brandon said as he went to a patch of grass and started to train more.

By the time passing by, Brandon had just evolved Aquanarion, making it a Marshtomp at Level 16, FlameLord was just behind one level because of the Exp. Share. Brandon trained once more and got that Level for FlameLord, making it evolve into the second stage, Charmeleon (I hope I spelt that right. Sorry). Traveling along the road out of the forest, he got a TM from this boy went he passed by him. It was TM49 which was Echoed Voice, a normal type move for those normal type pokemon and such. Brandon thanked the boy and continued along the road. Surprisingly his pokemon were obeying him in a suchly nice manner. He would have to have a gym badge from them to obey but, Aquanarion made him, Charmeleon (Aka FlameLord), to trust Brandon.

Brandon fought many pokemon battles along the way, discovering his way to Rustboro City. His pokemon were already trained enough to beat the Rustboro City gym. After he just battled the twins that were on the bridge onto the way to Rustboro city, he runs ahead, trying not to fall into the water, to go to Rustboro city. As he made it to the nightlights in front of Rustboro city, He saw May come out the Pokemart. "Hey Brandon! I just had to get some things in the Pokemart. Im going to train my pokemon so I can battle the gym in this place. Its Roxanne, the Rock type Gym leader. She can take a hit but she can hurt back. Watch out as you battle here. After I battle her, we'll have our little battle. I need to go evolve my Torchic and Sloakth. Sloakth is Bulky, which means its gonna have more attack in its third evolvation stage. Its gonna be awesome! Just wait! I have to go now. Later!" May explained and smiled, but before she left, Brandon sent out his evolved mudkip and May got surprised.

"H-h-h-how?! Im so late! Im gonna lose our next battle. Aye-yi! Pardon me, but, you can battle it first if you want. I gotta train my pokemon now." May said as Brandon smirked and sent his pokemon back to his pokeball. "Have fun now!" Brandon said as he grinned. "Oh I will!" May said, running past buildings and went to the other place to train. Brandon sighed and then went into the Pokemart. He went to the counter and then the Shop clerk spoke to him. "Hey, how may I help you today?" He asked, smiling for his normal job. "Four super potions and two potions please." Brandon smiled back as the shop clerk began to push buttons on the cash register. "Okay, that's gonna come out to 4,200$." The shop consumer said, getting the items under the counter for Brandon. (The money symbol is supposed to be like that. Its different and …..Yeah you get it now. XD)

Brandon then grabbed the correct money from his wallet that he won from those battles and handed it to the Consumer and took the items off the shelf and put them in his bag. "Thank you. Have a nice day Trainer!" The shop clerk smiled as Brandon smiled and waved him off and left the shop. He walked down a path and went to the pokemon center to heal his pokemon. They were actually on yellow in Hit Points, so yeah. It took 2 minutes and he was outside of the pokemon center and walked to the Gym. He then sent out FlameLord and Aquanarion. The two pokemon came over and hugged him, which made him blush and hug back. "Okay, you two. We are here today to win and try our best. This will be my first Gym Badge in a Hoenn. This will be my lucky day if I win. Are you guys ready?" Brandon asked and smiled, letting go of the hug and padded their heads as they smiled happily.

"Char! Charmel!" FlameLord nodded and smiled cutely. 'Omfg, KAWAII!' Brandon thought as he smiled back at him. He then turned to Aquanarion. "Ready Aquanarion?" Brandon asked the water/ground type pokemon as it smiled and hugged him once more. "Yay. Thank you. Promise yall won't die. I'll try my best and tell yall what to do. You believe in me, I know." Brandon said, letting go of his hug. "Time to go back in your pokeballs." Brandon smiled and had the two pokeballs in both his hands and sent them back to their pokeballs. He then entered the gym, it was huge! Brown colored walls, well of course-its rock type. May never would lie, not that she would. Also, the gym leader was coming to him, smiling her usual. "You came to challenge the first gym, huh?" Roxanne asked, looking at him.

"Yes, Ma'am! I did. I want…..No. I need my first badge. Now, I came to challenge you." Brandon said as held a pokeball in her direction. "Uh-uh-uh, not yet. You have to prove you're worthy to battle me. Battle these others in here and meet me in the back, THEN we'll consider battling." She smiled as she waved him off and walked back to her spot in the back. "Okay, that's good. Makes me stronger, just watch." Brandon said, walking to the first trainer in the middle of the gym. Battling him was easy, the water/ground type beat his three geodudes and with the Exp. share, it helped FlameLord with his Exp. Too. They both gained one level, which was good. Brandon wanted them too. It would help them. Both of them were a level behind each other, making FlameLord level 17 and Aquanarion Level 18.

They were no match for him at all! He handled the second person, by turning left in the gym and beat that one easily. There was one more after that, which was down that left path and soon he beat that one, making their levels go up by one again. This was going as planned to Brandon. (I would go into battle, but this is mainly about battling Roxanne, so….OH LOOK! I have to continue...XD) He was at Roxanne before you know it. "Well, well, well. Just as I expected…I knew you and your pokemon would make it to get this far. Now, would you kindly demonstrate how you battle with your pokemon?" Roxanne smiled as she looked at him with confidence.

"I sure you, Gym Leader Roxanne. Its time…..FOR MY REAL POWER!" Brandon said with confidence as he backflipped into his battle stance and sent out Aquanarion. "Well, come out geodude!" Roxanne called out as the Rock-bolder like pokemon came out from its pokeball and onto the battle floor. "Funny, good thing I'll get the first hit. Aquanarion, use water pulse! Make it confused if you can as well!" Brandon called out. "Try and dodge it Geodude!" Roxanne yelled out as her geodude dodged some of it, but making the water pulse confuse it, which made Brandon's plan work. As it was confused, Brandon was thinking even more. "Use water gun now, Aquanarion!" Brandon yelled as Aquanarion nodded and used the water beam-like attack, knocking the foe out instantly.

"Yeah! One pokemon down! Come over here Aquanarion!" Brandon called out. "Bummer, Return Geodude!" Roxanne said as the red light was shown onto geodude, sending it back into its pokeball as she grabbed her remaining pokemon left. "Okay, that seemed easy, huh? Well, take a load of this, come on out Nosepass!" The rock type gym leader said as her final pokemon came out onto the battle stage. "Okay. Bring it on!" Brandon called out. "Okay, Nosepass, Rock polish!" Roxanne called out as her pokemon began to polish its rocky skin. This made Brandon's plan even better. He knew what he was doing. It that was going to do that, he would try to confuse it again and then send out FlameLord to use Iron head. This was going perfect. Iron head was an egg move that the breeder of the other pokemon trainer had. He had notice this in the forest. So, Brandon then spoke again. "Okay, Water pulse this time again, Aquanarion!" Brandon said as it made a big bubble around the Nosepass, hurting it massively with the super effectiveness and making it confused.

"Shit!" Roxanne said as she went over to her pokemon and use a full restore. Dammit, seemed like that planned failed, he had another one. "Haha, Sorry about, but im going to use water pulse again, but I'll let you attack since its your turn, haha." Brandon teased her with a pose and smirk. She smiled and grinned. "Okay, Rock tomb Nosepass!" She called out to her pokemon and it hit Aquanarion before Brandon could tell it to dodge it. It hit critically that it almost made him collapse on the pokemon stage. "Come back Aquanarion!" Brandon said as he returned his pokemon and then sent out His FlameLord. He know what he was going to do now.

"Oh, its your turn silly." Roxanne teased back, looking at what she was doing and paying attention to the battle. "Fine by me. FlameLord, use iron head!" Brandon called out and she had a shocked look on her face. "How can he learn that?" She asked, looking at the battle. "Well, I discovered it during when I was fighting in the forest with them. You see, it was an egg move that the other trainer had, whoever it was, but this was my pokemon and it captured. So, that's how I discovered it having Iron head." Brandon explained, doing his little stance like normal trainers would in a gym leader battle. "Well, damn. You're lucky to have such a pokemon. But, anyway, DODGE THAT IRON HEAD NOSEPASS!" Roxanne yelled as her pokemon obeyed her command, making FlameLord wait a bit before using the move.

This was going good for Brandon. He has an advantage now. "Use it now, FlameLord!" Brandon yelled as the pokemon bashed its head with an irony force that would make its shell break like steel. This made her pokemon have low HP. She didn't have no more potions. "Well, damn. Im screwed. Nosepass, rock tomb, one more time!" Roxanne said as her pokemon grunted but listened as it began to use big rocks to come down onto FlameLord, but FlameLord dodged them without Brandon saying anything. This was depending for Brandon and FlameLord knew it for him from the start. "Wow! Incredible! How did he dodge them that fast?" Roxanne asked, looking at the battle still. "Speed, endurance, and training. He knows what the outcome would be if I would to lose to you. So, anyway, time to finish your Nosepass off with one more Iron Head. FlameLord, you know what to do." Brandon said as his pokemon looked at him and nodded and paid attention back to Nosepass, running toward it and using the move once more, knocking out Nosepass, making Roxanne smile and close her eyes. She then sent back Nosepass as he sent back FlameLord.

"So…I lost…It seems like I have still much to learn. But, I understand the pokemon league's rules are supposed to let you have a gym badge after beating me. Well, you deserved it, Brandon. I hereby give you your first gym badge, The Stone badge." She said, getting the badge out of her pocket and from its case. She also got out a TM from her pocket as well. "Here." Roxanne said, approaching him as he smiled and placed his hand out, Roxanne putting the badge in his left hand as he put in his badge case. "Here, have this TM. Its TM39 Rock tomb. It's a rock type move that mostly only rock types can use. Trust me, its powerful and it packs a punch." She said, giving him a CD like disc has he grabbed it firmly from her hand.

"Thanks Roxanne. You showed me to be a better pokemon Trainer. May you gym be in my favor in forever." Brandon smiled as she smiled back, Brandon then waving her bye as she grinned. "Take care! Good luck with the second gym leader and your pokemon journey!" Roxanne yelled to him as he smiled. "I will, thank you!" He said, exiting her gym at once. He smiled and sent his two pokemon out of their pokeballs. "Thank you so much guys. Time to get yall healed. Especially Aquanarion. He's not looking to good." Brandon said as he hugged them soft and firmly. They smiled and hugged back. "Marshtomp! Marsh…" Aquanarion called out, as he grinned and cuddled Ruby. "Aww, haha. It was nothing. You both did a great job. Im proud of both of you!" Brandon said, looking at the both of them.

He called them back to their pokeballs and smiled, then looked over to the Devon workshop as a Magma grunt came out running. "M-move out of the way!" The Grunt yelled as he ran past the gym and up to the other route. "Don't you take those parts, bitch!" The scientist, from before, said as he began to chase the Grunt. "I have to go heal my pokemon quick!" Brandon said as he then ran to the pokemon center and ran to the front to heal his pokemon. "Oh, you in a hurry?" Nurse Joy asked as Brandon placed both pokemon on the counter as she took them and put them on the machine and it healed them as she then gave them back to him. "Be safe now okay." Nurse joy said as he smiled and then ran out the door like crazy, making others look at him. This was no good. Team Magma stole the Goods. Now, with Brandon's first gym badge, he can show what this fool what he was made of. No one would be able to stop him…

RubyxGoldLoverXx: And there's chapter two. I copied counterparts from the game for Roxanne. Plus, I made them curse some because I thought it would make it more interesting from you guys that would be reading this. Im currently working on Chapter 33 still on Ruby and Gold Dream Lovers? Because of school has made me lose my mind and such. It takes time for this story as well. But the next Chapter will be his Second Gym Leader and The badge. Trust him, I'll give you a heads up, he's gonna have it hard on him on this one. I added a Kanto pokemon as well to make it more interesting, but it would be rare for the pokemon to be in here. Plus, he will find another pokemon and nickname it as well. He likes to Nickname his pokemon. Plus, it took me awhile because I have six and he has two. I had to train awhile, which was a bitch. But I got them to a good level. Not two, six. He is two. Sorry for confusing you, I'll post the next chapter as soon as possible. Im just so busy I can't fucking think anymore. LOL. Until my next chapter, Read, Review, Favorite, Follow, and Pm me for any add ins. OH, by the way, the characters will be in chapter three. Like, he meets Gold, Steven, Dawn, and Lucas. They had to travel and all. The other are at different places.


	3. Chapter 3

RubyxGoldLoverXx: Hey everyone that's reading this. Its me, RubyxGoldLoverXx and this is Chapter three. Have fun reading.

Brandon's Pokemon: Aquanarion (Marshtomp), FlameLord (Charmeleon)

Chapter 3: May's Battle

(Normal POV, Going to do Brandon's at maybe at 1,000 word point)

"Sure hope that boy will be okay. He sure was in a hurry." Nurse joy said, looking at her computer of the pokemon center. Brandon has made it to route 116 after talking to that Devon Good scientist. He passed by a couple of trainers, giving his pokemon a few level each with the Exp. Share. He was determined to catch another pokemon, since the second gym leader would be tough. But he had to wait the right moment to do so. So, he went to Rusturf Tunnel and began to look for that magma grunt. He knew that he would be in there. He walked the stairs in the tunnel and then turned right to where he did find the Magma grunt. He yelled at the grunt and the grunt scoffed and he stepped back, knowing his place, he couldn't step back farther. This was good for Brandon. Brandon had to deal with this dude's ass for 2 minutes and then the Grunt gave him the Goods that he stole.

Brandon smiled and happily turned around to the Seafarer, rescuing his wingull was easy. It was FlameLord's doing. He knew he could hurt the Poochyena easily with FlameLord's attack. FlameLord was higher in attack then Aquanarion though, it made sense to Brandon. Maybe Aquanarion was a Defender as in Defense. He couldn't know to find out. He soon walked back to the City when suddenly, he saw another "Unknown" pokemon that wasn't supposed to be in this region. He knew he could catch it, with the help of his two pokemon, it would be easily to trust Brandon. All his pokemon were Male, however. So, this one he had to make sure he wanted to get a Male of it. It didn't seem too sudden, as the pokemon came running toward him and tapped his chest with a smile. Brandon took out a pokeball. "Wanna be caught?" He asked the Gabite. It nodded happily. He knew it liked the trainer of some sort. Plus, it was a rare color of shiny. But Brandon didn't know that yet.

'Wow, so sexy. With…You're…..Oh my fucking Gawd! I can't resist. But, how does he trust me?' Brandon thought, looking at the pokemon before taking out his Pokedex to make sure what it was. His Pokedex began talking. "Gabite, the Cave Pokemon. There is a Long-held belief that a medicine made from its scales will heal even incurable illnesses. It also habitually digs up and hoards gems in its nest, its loot is constantly being targeted by thieves." Hiteko said (Which is the pokedex's name that I made for it. "Oh cool. But, Hiteko, What level is this Gabite?" Brandon asked, the Gabite smiling happily, eating a small patch of berries he picked for himself. "This Gabite is level 24, Brandon. It just evolved from its previous stage, which was a Gible. If you want to know its moves right now, I can tell you." Hiteko said as Brandon looked at the Gabite, it kept its smile on its face.

Looks like it LOVES him. This was weird for Brandon at the moment, even though he was gay and doesn't admit yet. "Sure then, tell me." Brandon said, pointing the Pokedex over to Gabite and Gabite then grinned happily. Seems like this Gabite was Smart. Just TOO smart. How would he be in a level 10 place though? "Okay, Brandon, His moves are: Iron Head, Dragon Rage, Outrage, and Ice Punch. This Ice punch is actually a very rare egg move too. It is highly possible to NOT get this move for such a Dragon/Ground Type pokemon. The way he looks like right is a rare color of shiny for any pokemon." Hiteko explained as Brandon smiled.

Brandon looked at the Red and green colored Gabite, he then put Hiteko away and grabbed his pokeball. "You still want too?" Brandon asked looking at the Gabite. It smiled as it went over to him and held his hand out and pressed the pokeball's button and it dropped onto the ground below at his feet and it wiggled once before capturing it. Brandon got a lucky chance for this pokemon. This seemed to please Brandon somehow, but he picked the pokeball up and pressed the button to release the Gabite. It then happily hugged Brandon and Brandon frowned. This made the Gabite look at him. "B-boss? Something the matter?" The Gabite said, looking at Brandon's expression as he let go of the hug.

"What the fuck? How can you talk?" Brandon said, running to a near bench to hide from it. This shocked him very much. The Gabite went over the bench and grabbed Brandon behind the back and smiled. "M-master! Don't be like that! I'm friendly, I won't bite! I promise!" The Dragon/Ground type said, letting go of Brandon. "You can talk! That's highly not right. How can you talk? Pokemon only make sounds of how their pokemon can talk, not speak normally by words." Brandon explained as the Gabite cuddled him softly. This made Brandon moan somehow, making his eyes close and him aroused, which made an embarrassment to him. 'Fuck, im gonna be horny if this continues.' Brandon though as he had the pokeball in his hand and sent Gabite back to the pokeball. "Phew. That was…. - He stopped himself as he looked at his arousal. "Fuck! Shit…I knew he would do it." Brandon said, pushing it down to make it die down. This did kinda hurt him but he managed to get unaroused to go back to the City.

He traveled back to Rustboro City only to see May about a quarter way past the sign. 'Did she get her badge?' Brandon thought, walking closer to her. "Well, seems like you did something over there. Enough of that. We must battle now. I'll guarantee that I'll fucking win. Watch me. Don't hold back, Brandon." She told me, sending out her Combusken. I took out my Pokedex and it told me what Combusken was and what it did for a pokemon.

(Brandon's POV)

"Okay then, Come Aquanarion!" I said, looking at May's stance, which looked ridiculous to me. "Combusken, use Sky uppercut!" May told her pokemon as it flew up to the Sky. "Dodge it and use water pulse!" I said to Aquanarion as it nodded and quickly moved to dodge the move and hit it with water pulse, knocking it out fast. It was super effective after all. "Dammit! Fuck! Come back, Combusken!" The brunette said as it went back to its pokeball. "Good thing I caught six pokemon. Im down to five, but im sure I can win this still. Come out Delcatty!" May said as she sent out her second pokemon. That was an evolvation of skitty. I would know because Hiteko told me and I saw a skitty when I trained my other two pokemon I had before Gabite, which he will have a nickname.

"Heh, funny. A cat pokemon I presume?" I taunted her and she looked at me with a smirk. "Not just any cat pokemon. Its also Fairy type, so you can or could be screwed. Delcatty, use Dazzling Gleam!" May said as her pokemon sent out a pink passion of blasts to Aquanarion. "Dodge it!" I said to him as he did, but barely. "Come back, Aquanarion!" I said as I sent my pokeball out to him. I had a plan. This Delcatty looks like it just evolved and Delcatty's that just evolved, have 40 HP around this time. Skitty is weak, which would make it have less than 40 HP. "So, did this just evolved?" I asked May, knowing the answer. "You should know. Yes, it did. Plus it has only 40 HP right now." She explained, looking at Brandon who smirked.

"Hmph, good. Come out Gabite!" I said, sending the Cave pokemon out of its pokeball. "Yay! Master called me out!" It said and May looked at the Gabite. "Shut up! You didn't say nothing!" I told my Gabite and it giggled some. "Yes I did." Gabite told him, smiling his usual. He seems like a jolly nature to me. I would actually have to ask him later. "Just use Dragon Rage!" I told him as he smiled and use a blast that came from his mouth and May got distracted and forgot to tell her pokemon to dodge it by looking at the Gabite, staring at it Reluctantly, getting a good glimpse on why and how it can talk.

"Umm, May?" I asked and she came back to her senses. She sighed as she sent her pokeball out and let Delcatty go back to its pokeball, calling out her next pokemon, which was a linoone. 'Well, she has been training. Zigzagoon only evolves at level 20, so therefore it must be level 20.' I thought, looking at her other pokemon. "Linoone, use bite!" She said, making the linoone jump over to Gabite. "Dodge it Gabite!" I called out as he did and then used Outrage. 'What the hell, I didn't tell him to do that!' I thought as I looked at the Problematic pokemon move he did.

"What is your fucking problem? Using Outrage when I TOLD you nothing yet?" I said, furiously. May smiled at this. This actually is making me mad. Plus, how and the hell did she get a Combusken if she has Treecko? A.k.a. Grovyle by now. "Sorry boss but I want you to win!" The cave pokemon said, frowning at what he done. "Fuck it, you knocked out the other pokemon. Its okay. I want that to happen." I told him, calming down my temper and he made a straight face. "Come back linoone!" May called out. She sighed. She was losing by 3 to 3, even though SHE had 6 and I have 3. "Call out your next pokemon. I bet its Grovyle!" I taunted her as she grinned, looking over to me.

"So, you figured it out huh? I caught that Combusken awhile back. I found it when I was doing something over on Route 117. But, anyway, come on out Grovyle!" She said, having confidence in herself. I then saw Gabite use his Outrage again, which was that one particular move that when its being done once, you can't stop it until the pokemon has a status problem, which the pokemon would get confused in this state. It hit her Grovyle, making it knock out. Was his attack highly overpowered? This made me wonder much. "Damn Gabite. How much attack do you have?" I asked my Gabite. "Well, I went into one mode and I have 150 attack right now. I normally would have 75 attack right now, but it basically doubles up my attack. Which therefore helps me knock them out more better, if that's what you want." Gabite explained to me as May smirked.

She was getting all of this. She listened to almost every word he had said. "Damn, don't try to get confused Gabite." I told him as she made a straight face. "I won't master!" He told me back with confidence. May then sent out her next pokemon, a Dustox. Gabite then used Outrage again, knocking it out still. "Gabite, does that mode stay like that until the battle ends?" I asked him, maybe knowing the answer. "Yes, it actually does, meaning you would have a mostly likely a chance of winning or losing. Depending if I get hit." He explained, smiling. "Wow." Was all I could say before she, as in May, sent out her last pokemon, a Vigoroth. "Giving up May? Lost hope to win?" I teased her, she smirked. "Not giving up but, I lost this. I know I have. Next time, I'll win for sure. Just watch me. Vigoroth use slash!" She told her pokemon as it went over to Gabite and Gabite dodged it and continued to use Outrage.

Seems like this cheated the battle, but I just won. Her Vigoroth got knocked out just like the other pokemon. "I knew it. Lucky to have such a pokemon that can communicate with you, Brandon. Seems like I lost but, like I said, when we battle again, im sure to win. Just you wait." She said, getting Vigoroth back to its pokeball and walking to the pokemon center. That's what I needed to do. I sent Gabite back to its pokeball and then followed May to the pokemon center to get my pokemon healed. Who knows? Maybe I can beat the second Gym leader in this state.

**Brandon's Pokemon****: Aquanarion (Marshtomp), FlameLord (Charmeleon), DracoFireFlame (Which currently will be the Gabite's nickname)**

**RubyxGoldLoverXx: Hello guys, that's chapter 3. Chapter will come soon. Im currently at Brawley's part in the game. I got ahead of myself and shit. So, yeah. Im also going to let the yall know the pokemon at the end of every chapter too. It actually would help yall too. I wanna get to chapter 50 on other story, so please bare with me and ill get to updating it soon. Please Favorite, review, follow, and read for me. It helps me so much. But, I see views on my stories guys, so beware to tell that I know yall are reading and not helping to motivate me. Im just joking, but still, I can look at my views…**


End file.
